Return of the Jedi
|startlev = Jabba's Palace|endlev = Into the Death Star|levs = 6|unlock = Complete Secret Plans (LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy) Complete Negotiations (LSWCS)}} Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi is the third chapter of and the sixth chapter of . Story Darth Vader arrived on the Death Star II to see the Imperial Engineers having a coffee break instead of working. Vader was angry about their lack of progress. Meanwhile, on Tatooine, C-3PO and R2-D2 arrived at Jabba's Palace. and Chewbacca followed them in. Leia disguised herself as the Bounty Hunter Boushh. They met up with , who is now a Jedi knight. They fought through Gamorrean Guards and rescued R2 and 3PO. They eventually found . Leia freed but was caught by Jabba the Hutt. Jabba decided to feed Luke and the gang to his Rancor. They defeated the Rancor by closing a door on it. then became Jabba's slave. They were taken to The Great Pit of Carkoon where Jabba plans to feed Luke to a Sarlacc. Luke goofed around on the plank on the Skiff while R2 threw Luke his lightsaber, but the lightsaber was caught by a Skiff Guard. Luke asked the guard for his lightsaber and pushed him off. Luke, , Han, and Chewie fought through the skiffs until they met Boba Fett. They defeated him, causing his jetpack to malfunction. He then landed in the Sarlacc, which burped when it swallowed him. They got in the Sail Barge where they met up with C-3PO and R2-D2. They activated a dance floor and got to the deck of the ship. Leia strangled Jabba to death and joined Luke and the gang. They blew up the sail barge and escaped. The Rebels went to the forest moon of Endor to disable the shield generator of the new Death Star. tripped, alerting the Scout Trooper of their presence. Luke and chased Scout Troopers on Speeder Bikes, and destroyed a Landing Platform. They met up with , Chewie, R2, and 3PO. Chewie smelled a bone on a string and pulled it. The Rebels were captured by Ewoks who thought C-3PO was a god. At the Ewok village, 3PO told them about how Ben Kenobi was struck down by Darth Vader. The Rebels were accepted as part of the tribe but Luke left as he was endangering the mission. An Ewok named Wicket decided to help the Rebels disable the Death Star shield generator. They fought to the bunker and blew up the generator, although a satellite dish fell on Han. went to confront his father Darth Vader. Vader took his son to The Emperor who used Force Lightning on him. Vader became Anakin Skywalker once again and blocked the Lightning from killing Luke. Luke and Vader teamed up to fight the Emperor and his Imperial Guards. Vader threw the Emperor down a shaft. The Force Lightning had however weakened Anakin. Luke removed Vader's helmet to get one look at Anakin. Anakin then dies. Luke left the Death Star with Anakins body in his ship. The Rebel Fleet arrived near the Death Star. piloted the Millennium Falcon and sunk four Star Destroyers. The Falcon went into the Death Star and blew it up, escaping with flames chasing it as it blew up. The Ewoks celebrated as Han and Leia kissed. Luke cremated Vader and 's ghost came out. As the Ewoks celebrated, Luke saw the ghosts of , and Anakin together. Levels #Jabba's Palace #The Great Pit of Carkoon #Speeder Showdown #The Battle of Endor #Jedi Destiny #Into the Death Star Bonus *Endor (Character Bonus) *Endor (Minikit Bonus) Characters *Luke Skywalker (Jedi) *Luke Skywalker (Endor) *Princess Leia (Boushh) *Princess Leia (Slave) *Princess Leia (Endor) *R2-D2 *C-3PO *Chewbacca *Han Solo (Skiff) *Han Solo (Endor) Category:Star Wars Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Pages with broken file links Differences from the film * In the film, Vader exits his shuttle without event. In the game, the smoke generated by the door's hydraulics causes him to have a brief coughing fit. * In the film, the Grand Moff manages to maintain most of his composure while Vader chastises him, only showing a few signs of nervousness. In the game, he leans back in terror as Vader glares at him, and once Vader leaves him he turns to a nearby officer and begins crying on his shoulder. * In the film, Darth Vader tells the Grand Moff that the Emperor thinks that the work on the second Death Star is progressing slowly. In the game, Vader points out some workers slacking off, and one is spinning around in a chair. * In the film, R2 and 3PO enter Jabba's Palace and meet Bib Fortuna. In the game, they are only seen walking into the palace, and none of their scenes inside of the palace are omitted. * In the film, Leia is disguised as a bounty hunter who turns Chewie in to Jabba the Hutt. In the game, the two infiltrate Jabba's palace together and are shortly joined by Luke. * In the film, when Han is taken out of the carbonite, Leia's disguise is still on. In the game, Leia isn't wearing the mask. * In the film, Luke attempts a sneak attack on Jabba by using the Force to summon a blaster and fire it at Jabba. In the game, he and his friends are apprehended as he attempts to summon a blaster, only to summon a coffee mug before he, along with his friends, go into the battle with the Rancor. * In the film, Luke is in the rancor arena alone. In the game, Han, Chewie, R2, and C3P0 are in the battle too. * A demoralized Bib Fortuna is knocked out by Jabba when he throws his fist to signal that the group should be taken to the Sarlacc as R2 bumps into several guards. * In the game, when 3PO encounters R2 on the sail barge, he knocks off his drinks tray and tries to replace the cups. * In the film, Luke steps off the skiff's plank, bounces back on and catches his R2-launched lightsaber without messing around. In the game, as he makes his first jump, the executioner cowers, but Luke continues to bounce, happily showing off in mid-air. When R2 fires Luke's lightsaber, the executioner catches it instead. Luke lands behind him and asks for the weapon, which the executioner gives him before receiving an elbow to the stomach and being pushed off. * Using a grappling hook instead of a pre-existing rope, Luke carries Leia off of Jabba's sail barge. * Scenes between leaving Jabba the Hutt's palace and arriving on Endor are omitted (Yoda's death, the Emperor's arrival, Alliance assembly). * In the film, Han joins Luke and Leia on Endor and steps noisily on a twig as he sneaks up behind a scout-trooper. In the game, Luke and Leia are alone on Endor where Luke trips, alerting the trooper to their presence. They are not separated, leaving Leia to never individually meet the Ewoks. * In the film, an animal is posted over a trap that Chewie accidentally sets off. In the game, the trap's trigger is a bone on a string. * The group's preparations for being cooked by the Ewoks was omitted. * In the film, 3PO relates the Rebellion's fight against the Empire to the Ewoks around a fire. In the game, 3PO is seated when informing the Ewoks of Vader's fight with Obi-Wan through sign-puppets. * Luke telling Leia of Vader being his father and her being his sister is omitted. * After the Ewoks agree to assist the rebellion, Leia tries to kiss Luke, who declines, knowing she is his sister. * In the film, the Ewok battle, the space battle, and the battle with the Emperor all take place at the same time. In the game, they all take place after each other. * The Battle of Endor takes place before Luke leaves for the Death Star. * After destroying the shield generator, one of the smaller dishes lands on Han. * Luke's fight with Vader is omitted. Instead Luke and Vader fight The Emperor together. * In the film, Luke resists the temptation of the Dark Side and is attacked by the Emperor until Vader has a change of heart and throws the Emperor into the abyss. In the game, the Emperor immediately attacks Luke when he arrives and Vader joins Luke in fighting the Emperor, eventually throwing him into the abyss (this was done because of the game's co-op gameplay). * In the film, the disabled Super Star Destroyer falls down towards the Death Star. In the game, several regular Star Destroyers fall toward the Death Star. * In the film, Vader's helmet is made of two pieces. In the game, the helmet is just made of one piece. * After Anakin dies, an emotional Luke places his hand gently on his father's forehead, before entering the shuttle and closing the door, causing Anakin to slide down it into the ship. * In the film, Anakin's spirit does not appear until after Luke burns Vader's armor. In the game, Anakin's spirit appears on the pyre itself, pretending to warm his hands on it. * In the film, Han and Leia share two mutual kisses before the celebration. In the game, as they lean forward to kiss, an Ewok interrupts them and Han pulls a plant over the Ewok so that he may continue undisturbed. * The Ewoks not only use the troopers' helmets as drums during the celebration, but also as hats. * The celebrations from all over the galaxy are omitted. * In the film, Luke sees the spirits of Obi-Wan, Yoda and Anakin standing by a railing on an elevated platform, smiling in approval. In the game, he sees Obi-Wan, Anakin standing by the railing and Yoda sitting on it, and Yoda almost falls off before being caught by the other spirits. Category:Star Wars Category:Star Wars Episodes